broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Burn Less
Burn Less (young).png|A young Burn Less enjoying a night sky. Burn Less posing.png|Burn Less, posing for Rarity, in one of her new outfits Burn Less is a stallion that has no cutie mark. He came to Ponyville to earn it and find his special talent, ready with a pouch of bits thanks to his father's booming store. Ironic to his name, his tail was burnt off when he was just a colt and for some unknown reason it hasn't grown back yet. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders were surprised when they saw me!" Even though he tried at his parent's professions, in one way or another it didn't end well. Story When he arrived at Ponyville, like many others, he was instantly greeted by Pinkie Pie, became friends almost instantly and followed her for a welome party at Sugar Cube Corner. After the party Twilight Sparkle told him that a pony had just left town and a house was available. On the way to his new home he bumped into Applebloom who began to give a friendly introduction but stopped when she saw his flank. She stared at him for a while before asking where his cutie mark was, to which he replied with a smile "I just haven't earned it yet and it looks like you haven't either.". Applebloom giggled, said goodbye and dashed off. A while after he got to his home and settled in he heard a knock at the door. When he opened the door, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were standing there. While Applebloom grinned as the others stared in awe at his flank. Burn Less smiled at them. "Wow. You must be really unlucky if your all grown up with a blank flank." said Sweetie Belle, interrupting the silence. "We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders by the way! We try to find our cutie marks by doing as much as we can, as quick as we can!" Scootaloo chimed "Do you want to help? You might earn your cutie mark too!". "I'm sorry girls, maybe another time. I'm trying to settle in right now." he replied, still smiling. An hour after the CMC left he heard yet another knock at the door. It was Rarity. " Oh, hello darling. I couldn't help but notice you'd moved into this simply darling little house which happens to be near to my boutique and I make some of the most fabulous outfits in all of Equestria, if come round later I might be able to make you a little outfit. I've been working on a line for stallions and I've been looking for some pony to model for me. Would be a dear and come over to my boutique tomorrow?". "Uh... sure. I'll see you tomorrow." he replied. I'm working on the rest of the story :) ~BurntL History When he was just a young colt, he lived in a small town next to a mountain called Rocky Edge, filled with earth ponies and pegasi, and he had trouble fitting in. He was ridiculed by all the ponies in his class for not having his cutie mark. When an opportunity to get his mark came he always took it no matter what it included. One day, when his parents were visiting other towns to sell fish and potions and his older brother was looking after him, the mountain next to the town erupted and a giant rock covering the top of the mountain/volcano burst off and cometed down towards the town. As the earth ponies panicked and the pegasi tried to stop the rock but failed because the rock was to hot, young Burn Less, who was prone to random magical surges, rushed outside during one of said surges and faced the oncoming rock and it hit with a massive surge of red energy and broke it into tens of smaller rocks which he then took control of and filled the top of the volcano before any lava could escape. One of the hot, smaller rocks he couldn't take control of (because there was too many of them) zoomed right past the dizzy colt (his magic surges leave him dizzy and close to fainting) burning off most of his tail. He did not complain though. He said he liked it short. When his parents came back they were shocked and amazed at what their little foal had done. Family Father: Name: Fisher, Race: Earth Pony, Occupation: Fish catcher/seller, Cutie Mark: Fishing rod + bait bucket. Mother: Name: Crystal Vial, Race: Unicorn, Occupation: Alchemist, Cutie Mark: Bubbling purple potion. Older Brother: Name: Kicks, Race: Earth Pony, Occupation: Assistant at the Appleloosa Apple Orchard, Cutie Mark: A pair of binoculars. I'm working on the rest of his history :) ~BurntL Category:Bronie Category:Unicorn Category:Male Category:Blank Flank